


Fortunate

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anime, Fluff, M/M, Stickers, uuuuuh sleepy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Phil marks his territory by putting stickers everywhere.<br/>-<br/>“Phil, what are you doing?”</p>
<p>“I’m putting stickers on your face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> okay so basically i got really triggered (i still am so sorry if this is shitty) by the news about daniel kyre and i needed to cheer myself up and i stumbled across [this drawing](http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com/post/122773491226/why-do-you-put-stickers-on-everything-to-show) by the amazing [phantheraglama](http://phantheraglama.tumblr.com) and i couldn’t not write it ^^ so i hope you enjoy it <3333 (again sorry if this is shitty compared to my usual stuff)

Contrary to popular belief, Dan did actually wake up before he did sometimes. Granted, that wasn’t very often the case, but it was always a very pleasant surprise.

Except for the part where Phil maybe panics for a few seconds before remembering that Dan isn’t always a late sleeper.

The smell of food wakes him, and he spends a few seconds patting the bed and searching for Dan before he puts on his glasses and he recalls that cooking requires physically being in the same room as the food itself.

He stretches, gently scratching over his stomach before he walks through the door, blinking when he walks straight into a wall of light, which renders him virtually blind.

“Jesus,” he nearly shouts when he stubs his toe against something - is it the corner? or did Dan just leave a door open? - and he squints. Glaring at it, he walks over to where Dan is sitting on the sofa, the corner of his mouth turned upwards and Phil turns his glare over to Dan because this isn’t funny.

“Maybe you should get some glasses?” Dan snorts. “Oh wait, you already have those.”

Phil glares at him again, grumbling a bit and Dan smirks. “Good morning to you too, sunshine.”

Phil rolls his eyes, sitting down on the sofa next to Dan and smiling when Dan passes him a plate.

“Thanks love,” he says, pecking Dan on the cheek, his heart squeezing when Dan smiles at him. Dan leans forward, grabbing the TV remote and putting on Soul Eater.

They eat breakfast in silence, Dan’s completely enraptured by the anime and Phil isn’t really in the mood for talking, until Dan says, “Your stickers came in by the way.”

Phil smiles, getting up and walking to the kitchen to grab them. Dan’d recently ordered some new ones because they were running out of stickers, and Phil kept complaining about needing them.

They’re on the counter - the one Dan always puts his new shoes on - and Phil grins, running his finger over the dolphin. He tears off the plastic, throwing it into the trash can before grabbing the stickers and walking back to the living room.

Dan’s absent-mindedly picking at the waistband of his sweatpants when Phil walks back into the room, his eyes following the characters on the screen. Phil sits back down and he pokes Dan when he doesn’t acknowledge him.

“Did I miss something important?”

“Not really,” Dan mumbles, not even looking at him.

He contemplates poking Dan again, but ultimately goes for sitting still, fidgeting with the stickers in his hand. Normally he’d watch the anime with Dan, but he’s feeling particularly restless today.

He lies down, his head in Dan’s lap and his feet over the edge of the sofa, smirking when Dan looks over at him.

“What are you - Phil - just sit on your own please.”

“But I’m so tired,” he pouts, stretching out over Dan’s lap. Dan rolls his eyes, but runs his hand through Phil’s hair anyway.

“The only thing you did was walk over to the kitchen to grab your stickers.” 

Phil mock-glares at him. “I’d expect you of all people to know how hard physical exercise is.” 

“Phil, walking to the kitchen is hardly exercising.” 

“Says the guy who gave up going to the gym after seeing all the muscles there.” 

Dan pokes him in the side in retaliation, not sticking his tongue out, but it’s a near thing. Phil bats his hand away.

“That was a low blow and you know it.”

“You love me.” 

“I don’t know why but somehow I do.”

Phil rolls his eyes, peeling one of the stickers off the plastic and putting it on Dan’s cheek. The dolphin caves in when Dan smiles and he reaches up to smooth it down again.

“Phil, what are you doing?”

“I’m putting stickers on your face.”

He can see Dan biting his cheek as he tries to keep from rolling his eyes. Phil grins at him in victory.

“Yeah - I can see that - but why do you put stickers on everything.”

“To show that they’re mine.”

He can feel Dan’s cheeks heat as he puts another sticker on them, grinning at him and rubbing his thumb over the bone.

“God, you’re such a sap,” Dan says, but his tone is joking and he grabs Phil’s wrist, pulling him up, Phil straddling his hips.

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it,” he grins down at Dan, and Dan smiles back up at him, his hand running through Phil’s hair again, the nails scraping gently over his head.

“I do, unfortunately.”

Phil smiles against Dan’s lips as he kisses him. Nothing unfortunate about this, really.

**Author's Note:**

> so uuuuh yeah that’s it????? i might start like a domestic!phan drabbles series like the 2nd pov one that i’ll just update whenever i feel like it. tell me what you think?
> 
> [my tumblr](http://demisexualhowell.tumblr.com)


End file.
